The Cullen's Family Therapy
by paravampxx
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have had enough of their childrens arguments so decide to send the family to therapy.The only problem is the Doctor is human. Can the Cullen's keep their secret or will the Doctor figure out what they are? suck at summarys please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cullen's Go To Family Therapy**_

**SUMMARY: Carlisle and Esme have had enough of their children's arguments so decide to send them to Family therapy. The only problem is the Doctor is human. Can the Cullens keep their secret or will the Doctor figure out what they are? Set sometime after Eclipse.  
><strong>**CANNON PAIRINGS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES  
>- <strong>

**CHAPTER ONE** Carlisle POV

I had just finished another horrible day at the hospital, and was ready to get back to my beautiful wife and children. Now with the worry about the newborns and Victoria behind us things were much more peaceful. However the kids still argued and it was getting out of hand. Everyday I come home to find some part of Esme's house broken as a result of the boys wrestling matches. Or the girls screaming at each other. I know something had to be done before it was too late. As I pulled up to the house I saw the boys standing outside with their heads down whilst Esme was shouting at them. Alice was stood there laughing her head off and Bella was trying to stifle her giggles whilst Rosalie was well being Rosalie completely oblivious to her surroundings, filing her already perfect manicured nails. From what I could see it seems that the boys have smashed the whole glass wall in one of their wrestling matches. This really had gone too far and something needs to be done. Human families have problems like this all the time, but when you're a bunch of vampires that have been living together for hundreds of years it does make it a bit more extreme. I don't want anyone to leave but things were really getting out of hand. I had been thinking about this for a while now and I have an idea. I think this could work.  
>"Family Meeting now!" My children and wife followed me through to the dining room. As they took their places I paced behind my chair. They would never agree to this but I have to do it.<br>"Carlisle, love what is it?" Said Esme. I turn around and saw my family staring up at me. This really wouldn't be pretty.  
>"As you all know we have some problems in this house-" I began before I was cut off by Emmett laughing "yeah". I just ignored him and carried on talking.<br>"As I was saying, we have problems in this house and they are getting very out of hand. Every night I come home to find the house broken or you guys arguing. So I have decided on how to, hopefully, stop them" _Edward get out of my head, you'll find out soon enough. _I looked over at him to make sure he wasn't listening, and saw him slump down in his chair. However I couldn't stop Alice from knowing.  
>"Carlisle no! Please it won't work! We're to messed up!" Alice pleaded with me.<br>"Alice, be quiet, and it will work as long as you guys try to make it work" I replied.  
>"Umm, hello we're not all mind readers and physics, we would like to know what's going on as well you know" said Emmett.<br>"Of course" I replied, "well as I was saying I have thought of something that will -hopefully- help us." Looking at my families faces I could tell they were worried about what I had decided. Ah well better tell them.

"We're going to family therapy."

**AN Hope you enjoyed it this is my first fanfic so be nice! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but first I want at least two reviews. Please? Pretty pretty please with a sparkling vampire or hot werewolf on top ;) **

**A xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh, it's been a while! :L I'm really really really sorry for not updating sooner but school was hectic. Then I went away for the summer and had no internet. Again really sorry. School's started up again so I will try and post more frequently :3. Anyhow thank you to everyone who added the story to their faves/alerts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES.**

_Looking at my families faces I could tell they were worried about what I had decided. Ah well better tell them.  
>"We're going to family therapy."<em>

**Chapter 2  
>Esme's POV<strong>

I cannot believe Carlisle is suggesting this! Therapy! I know our family is a little messed up but, we're vampires for goodness sakes, that's to be expected! Also I thought you were supposed to be truthful in therapy for it to properly work? How are we supposed to be truthful when the truth will surely get us committed? Of course the children are not happy about this, Edward and Rosalie look absolutely furious. I think this is the only thing they have ever agreed on. Emmett of course looks happy, he was probably thinking of ways to torture the poor soul who had to help us. I saw Edward nod his head my way confirming my suspicions.

All off a sudden the were off,  
>"What do you mean therapy?"<br>"We don't need it"  
>"Please don't make us go!" Carlisle held up his hand and they fell silent.<br>"By therapy I mean we have someone help us with our problems Rose, and yes we do need it Edward, Alice I don't care what you have seen, if it doesn't danger us we will go. Esme?" Carlisle turned addressing me.  
>"What do you think?" he asked me. I sighed, what was I supposed to say? I love and trust Carlisle and if he thinks its suitable then...<br>"If you think it's the right thing, I'm willing to take part."

"What about Bella#? She doesn't have to go does she?" asked Edward. I see what he's trying to do! _Edward if you think for one second you can get out of this because of Bella, you are going, whether Bella goes or not!  
><em>"Sorry Mom"  
>"It's up to Bella, Edward" Carlisle told him.<br>"I want to go" said Bella, "as long as Edward goes though"  
>"Fine! I'll go, but not because I want to!"<p>

Carlisle took my hand in his and stood up, "fine it's settled then. We're starting family therapy tomorrow."

**A/N**

**I know its short sorry, but I will try and get the next one up ASAP!**

**And please review so I know if you like it **

**Merci! **

**3**


End file.
